Some Kind of Monster (song)
Some Kind of Monster is the third listed track of the St. Anger album. Alongside the titular track, "Frantic", and "The Unnamed Feeling", it was released as a single to promote the album. It shares its name with a documentary film released by the band. An edited short version was also featured on the documentary's soundtrack. About James Hetfield described the lyrics to producer Bob Rock as being like Frankenstein, or some kind of monster. The lyrics and title resonated with the band, accurately describing the turmoil they were going through at the time. Lyrics These are the eyes that can't see me These are the hands that drop your trust These are the boots that kick you around This is the tongue that speaks on the inside These are the ears that ring with hate This is the face that'll never change This is the fist that grinds you down This is the voice of silence, no more These are the legs in circles run This is the beating you'll never know These are the lips that taste no freedom This is the feel that's not so safe This is the face you'll never change This is the God that ain't so pure This is the God that is not pure This is the voice of silence, no more We, The People: Are we the people? Some kind of monster Some kind of monster Some kind of monster This monster lives This is the face that stones you cold This is the moment that needs to breathe These are the claws that scratch these wounds This is the pain that never leaves This is the tongue that whips you down This is the burden of every man These are the screams that pierce your skin This is the voice of silence, no more Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!... This is the test of flesh and soul This is the trap that smells so good This is the flood that drains these eyes These are the looks that chill to the bone These are the fears that swing overhead These are the weights that hold you down This is the end that will never end This is the voice of silence, no more We, The People: Are we the people? M'mm... Some kind of monster Some kind of monster Some kind of monster This monster lives This is the cloud that swallows trust This is the black that un-colors us This is the face that you hide from This is the mask that comes undone... (I'm in us...) (I'm in us...) (I'm in us...) (I'm in us...) This is the cloud that swallows trust This is the black that un-colors us This is the face that you hide from This is the mask that comes undone... (I'm in us...) (I'm in us...) (I'm in us...) (I'm in us...) Are we the people!? Some kind of monster Some kind of monster Some kind of monster This monster lives References Category:Songs Category:St. Anger Category:Lyrics Category:Needs References